


Open Windows Make for Good (Girl)Friends

by NightmareWalker



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Like a Badass, Morning Kisses, Sneaking Through Windows, With a side of Sap, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWalker/pseuds/NightmareWalker
Summary: Chloe smiled, turned her head, and pressed her lips clumsily against skin.  She lingered, feeling the faint vibrations of a heartbeat under her lips, and tightened her grip around slim hips.  “Just enjoy the moment, Maximus,” she teased.  She wriggled atop Max more fully and shot her best flirty smile at her.  “So, whataya say, babe?  Wanna make out, maybe mess around a little?  We do have the whole house to ourselves.”





	Open Windows Make for Good (Girl)Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know, guys. Any of you who know me know I don’t write shit like this, but it just wouldn’t leave me alone…sigh. Oh well, you get your daily dose of sap, I get my…yearly?...dose of cute, and now I can move on with my life. 
> 
> Meanwhile, in an alternate universe where no timey wimey powers existed to fuck all, Max and Chloe lived in friendship heaven until, one day, an intrepid bluenette dared a shy hipster to kiss her…y’all knows what happened after that.
> 
> Read on!

 

It was the middle of the night, the streets were abandoned save for the occasional wild animal, and Chloe was wide awake.  She stared up at her ceiling pensively and listened to the night sounds outside her open window, the distant caterwaul of a couple cats, and growled into the pressing silence. 

“Fuck this.” 

Sitting upright, she braced herself on the edge of her bed as a passing sense of vertigo washed over her.  She felt blindly for her discarded jeans and yanked them on with a grumble, then stumbled across the room toward her closet.  She winced when she flipped on the light and cursed again as she grabbed her leather jacket and slipped into her discarded shoes by the door and snuck stealthily down the stairs.  She expertly evaded the squeaking floorboards at the foot of the stairs but held her breath anyway when she hit the front door.  Satisfied that her mom and David were still asleep, she slipped out the door and into the cool night air. 

“Can’t take my truck, don’t want to wake step-dude; a lecture’s the last thing I need.” 

She began walking down the sidewalk with her hands stuffed into the pocket of her jacket, listening to the faint breeze rattle the dying leaves and send fallen ones spiraling madly at her feet.  The nearly full moon lent more than enough light for her to walk by, even without the street lamps overhead, and she let her feet take her where they wanted.  She eventually ended up on a familiar street, standing outside a familiar house, beneath a _very_ familiar window.  She stared up at the darkened window and shifted on her feet indecisively before nodding to herself and stepping onto the porch.  She nimbly climbed atop the railing and then onto the roof of the porch, sidling silently along the edge toward her goal, and tested the bottom of the pane with her lip caught between her teeth.  A grin broke across her face when it gave way and she lifted it slowly, just far enough open to drag herself inside none too gracefully and land mostly silently on the floor within. 

Ears perked for any wayward sounds, Chloe toed off her shoes and let her jacket fall where she sat as she crept toward the bed along the wall that was dimly visible in the filtering moonlight.  She smiled wider when she heard the rhythmic breaths coming from the bed and she shimmied out of her pants as she slipped beneath the covers, immediately curling into the body beside her.  She eased her arm across a slim waist and buried her nose in short hair, relaxing immediately and feeling her mind go hazy with the blessed onset of drowsiness.  As her eyes shut, she felt faint movement and sighed happily when long fingers laced between hers and the body she was curled around shifted just slightly to accommodate her.  She slung her leg across bare thighs and let sleep take her as the alarm clock on the bedside table ticked over to 3.17 AM.

~~~~~~

“…oe, wake up.  C’mon, my parents…”

“Mmm, fi’ more min’ts.”  Chloe nuzzled closer to the warmth beneath her cheek and frowned when it vibrated with a squeak and something – _someone’s_ _hand_ – pushed halfheartedly against her shoulder. 

“You’re – Che, _Dog_ , you’re-”

Chloe smiled, turned her head, and pressed her lips clumsily against skin.  She lingered, feeling the faint vibrations of a heartbeat under her lips, and tightened her grip around slim hips.  “Just enjoy the moment, Maximus,” she teased.  Beneath her, Max squirmed and sighed petulantly, but eventually relaxed in resignation.  Chloe hummed happily as fingers began combing through her hair, scratching gently at her scalp and running down her neck to her shoulders. 

“Feels good.” 

She shifted and reluctantly opened her eyes to peer up at Max with her chin resting between her breasts.  Blue doe eyes stared widely down at her and a hint of a blush darkened Max’s cheeks; her legs shifted restlessly as she pulled uselessly at her shirt that was rucked up around her armpits.  “It’s cold,” she whined.  “Get off.”

“That’s not what you said a couple nights ago,” Chloe quipped.  She reveled in the way Max’s eyes comically widened and her flush deepened dramatically.  “C’mon, babe, shouldn’t you be over this after all this time?”

“It isn’t that easy, Chlo.”

“Hm, I dunno, I thnk you’re just channeling your shy, hella cute hipster self.”  Chloe gently booped Max’s nose and watched it wrinkle in response, then leaned up to press her lips against Max’s.  “Sooo, howsabout we just chill this morning?   It’s Saturday, there’s no school…”  Chloe’s fingers stealthily danced up Max’s ribs as she spoke and curled just beneath her breast, kneading gently as Max inhaled sharply and stiffened momentarily before sinking back into the mattress. 

“My parents are still here…”

“Not for long,” Chloe retorted.  “It’s almost eight, you know they go out for coffee in the morning on weekends.  They should heading out the door any-”

Downstairs, the door shut and Chloe smiled triumphantly.  “And Captain Chloe times it just right again!”  She wriggled atop Max more fully and shot her best flirty smile at her.  “So, whataya say, babe?  Wanna make out, maybe mess around a little?  We _do_ have the whole house to ourselves.” 

Max’s expression, torn between indecision and desire, nearly made Chloe giggle, but she just managed to hold her coquettish grin until Max tangled her fingers in her hair and gently urged her to hover above her.  “Maybe we can make out a little,” she said quietly into the sparse distance between their lips. 

“S’all I needed to hear, Maximum Temptation.  C’mere.”  They met halfway in a languid, lazy morning kiss, all chapped lips and drowsy, wandering hands.  Max muffled a slow hum against Chloe’s lips as she hitched Max’s leg up around her hip. 

Max wound her fingers through sleep tousled blue hair, scratching gently at Chloe’s scalp until she groaned and leaned away from her lips in favor of the short, blunt nails that were scratching perfectly near the nape of her neck.  “God _damn_ , that feels good.  As good as sex.”

“Chlo!”

“Alright, _almost_ as good as sex.”  Chloe smiled, slant eyed and content, down at Max, whose face was flushing to the tips of her ears. 

Her jaw dropped when Max blurted out, “Nothing compares to you going down on me.”  Immediately, Max’s eyes widened and she bit her lip before covering her face completely with her hands and groaning.  “Please, just kill me now.  I am the dead, blegh.” 

Chloe gently pried Max’s hands away from her face and pinned her wrists by her head, staring down at her inscrutably for a moment.  “I really love you, ya know?”  As Max’s expression shifted, Chloe narrowed her eyes.  “Don’t you dare get sappy on me, Caulfield.”

“I can’t help it!  I’m allowed to sap, you started it!”  Max struggled fruitlessly against Chloe’s grip and giggled when her hips were pinned beneath her weight next.  “I am in lesbian, therefore I must sap, Che.  Don’t you understand?  You can’t deny the sap.”

“You’re bisexual, dude, and two, I can deny it super easy.  Maximum denial.”  Chloe covered Max’s lips before she could retort and her playful grip dragged down her arms until she was cupping Max’s face in her hands, index fingers rubbing gentle circles behind her ears as her thumbs ghosted over her cheeks. 

“I love you, too.  I’m glad I came back, super glad Joyce let me stay here until I went to Blackwell and that mom and dad were so understanding.”

“I’d have kidnapped you from Hell – I mean Seattle – if they didn’t let you come back.  Drove there and brought you back myself,” Chloe swore.

“You were fourteen!”

“And a half!”  Chloe said indignantly.  “Besides, I’d already taken dad’s car out driving before-”

“With him in the passenger seat.”

“- _and_ I knew how to hotwire it, besides.  Also, I can read a map!  Fuck you, ageist assholes!”

“Ageist?” 

Chloe nodded sagely.  “The hella lame jackholes who think that just because I’m ‘not an adult,’” she mimed with finger quotes and a sneer on her lips, “I obviously don’t know shit about shit.  Fuck ‘em all, I got the girl in the end, didn’t I?”

“Mhmm, my knight in rusted armor and frayed jeans.”

“Hells yeah!” 

Max giggled again and dragged Chloe down atop her.  She wrapped her in a choking hug, sighing happily as Chloe wriggled her taller, lean frame into her scant curves and slid her palms down her sides.  They dozed in the early morning sunlight, trading whispers and soft touches until Max’s parents returned and shouted up the stairs for her to wake up, begrudgingly separating and, when Chloe made to go back out the window, Max took her hand and led her out of her room and down the stairs with only a wry grin and comforting grip.

 


End file.
